


Massacre

by kierathefangirl



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, murderous 2P North Italy, single-murder 2P Germany, sort of slut 2P Prussia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierathefangirl/pseuds/kierathefangirl
Summary: Lucca kills a hundred people looking for Lutz. *sinister smile*





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DandyDonut17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyDonut17/gifts).



> 2P!GerIta one-shot. :) Sort of dark but also sort of not? No angst, a little fluff, a little bit of 2P North Italy being a yandere... XD

I smile as the body hits the concrete. That’s a new record for me; a whole neighborhood slaughtered and not a drop of blood on my tux. I have yet to find my dear Ludwig, but I’ve killed around a hundred murderers looking for him.

“Lucca?” his voice comes from behind me. “Lucca, what have you done?”

I turn around and smile at him. “Oh, don’t worry, Lud. They’re all just murderers; I left everyone else alive. Where the  _ hell _ were you?”

Lud crooks an eyebrow. “Killing some whore Gil fucked. She tried to do it to me and I wasn’t having it, so I slit the bitch’s throat.”

“I would’ve killed her for you,” I purr sweetly. Then my eyes narrow coolly. “Next time you decide to kill a bitch,  _ call me _ . Or I start gutting passersby.”

“Lucca,” he laughs, pulling me against his warm chest and gently kissing the top of my head, “that’s not very nice.”

“It’s the consequence of making me fall for you,” I shrug casually. “Deal with it, my love.”

Lud laughs. “I suppose it is…”


End file.
